


The Only Immortality Needed

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011), Fright Night 2 (1988)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Amy Peterson Senior (the Amy from the original 1985 Fright Night) is haunted by Jerry, by the past, but she has her immortality...her daughter with the same name as herself. If only her daughter can avoid the danger she, Charley, and Ed found themselves in...





	The Only Immortality Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over between the original Fright Night, the original Fright Night 2, and the 2011 Fright Night remake. It assumes that the original Charley Brewster is the father of the Charley in the remake, while the original Amy married someone else and had a daughter with the same name as hers. 
> 
> As for Jerry, why there are two Jerrys, let's just say the Jerry in the remake was a huge fan of the original Jerry. This is another story I need to finish and post. :)=
> 
> None of the Fright Nights belong to me, although they remain some of my favorite vampire movies. All of them. Except for this sequel to the remake which I haven't seen yet, something I must to do...:)=

“Look at you. You’ve gotten old.” Jerry leaned forward, dark and alluring. “If only you’d let turn you when you were still young and fresh. We could have been together as we once were.”

“We could never be what we were.” Amy closed her eyes to the dark vision. “I’m not the same person I was back then.”

Don’t dwell on the past. Think of your daughter. Her lovely, blonde daughter, as strong willed and free spirited as Alex had once been. 

Don’t think of Alex. Concentrate on your daughter, laughing, turning her head, fixing her bright, blue eyes upon…Charley Brewster. 

Another Charley Brewster. He looked nothing like her Charley. No, this one took after Jane. Jane, who’d been left to raise a son by herself since she no longer had a husband. She’d lost Charley as surely as Alex and Amy had. 

No. Don’t think about Charley either. Don’t dwell on the darkness he disappeared into. 

“He belonged to the night, only he refused to admit it.” Jerry grinned, mocking her. “You were never truly part of it. Perhaps this is why I ended up chosing Charley instead.”

“Shut up.” Amy slammed her hand against the table, only to realize she was speaking out loud to her memories.

“Mom?” Amy, her daughter and namesake stood in the kitchen, light shining on her blonde hair. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” Amy senior smiled at the child carrying on her name. Amy was the only immortality she needed. “As long as you’re fine, I’m fine.”

“Love you too.” Amy grinned and rolled her eyes. “Try not to talk too much to table. I’m not sure if it can be trusted.”

“At least it doesn’t interrupt.” Amy senior smiled back. “Take care of yourself sweetheart.”

“I always do.” Amy walked toward the door with the cocky swagger of the young, the certainty nothing could harm her. 

It was far more like Ed than Alex, Charley, Amy’s father, or herself. “Take care,” she murmured into the empty space.

If anything were to happen to you, Amy, it would just be me and my regrets. Stay safe, sweetheart. Please stay safe.


End file.
